Reverse Beginnings
by pandagirl247
Summary: He had dodged Kikyo's arrow and run into the forest, only to fall down a well and end up somehow completely different. But when he finds himself rescuing a girl after she was hit by car, things get even more complicated. And when the jewel breaks in this world unfamiliar to the hanyou, how are they supposed to find them all without letting all of Japan find out!


Reverse Beginnings

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Overcame Time and the Girl Who Was Just Overcome

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and this is the only time I'm going to say it

The hanyou burst through the ropes. Villagers called his name, but he ignored them, wanting the sacred jewel more than anything. Once he grabbed it, he burst through the ceiling, ready to run off. He practically flew through the air, feeling as if nothing could stop him. He looked over his shoulder just to smirk at the villagers who were too slow and weak to stop him.

But his invincibly was lived short, as he saw his beloved Kikyo pointing an arrow at him from behind. He stopped for just a split second; just long enough for the arrow to be shot. Although the hanyou dodged the arrow in time, part of his haori was ripped off, flying through the air attached to the arrow and plunging into the bark of the sacred tree. It seemed to glow for just a split second, not that Inuyasha took time to realize this. He began to run into the forest, thinking of nothing but the path ahead of him, the jewel clutched in his hand by its chain made of tooth-looking objects.

But even half demons trip, and this one just so happened to trip and fall down a well. But strangely enough he didn't fall to the bottom; he fell into nothingness, and was surrounded by a blinding light. He could somehow see the bones of a demon. And then he remembered that this was, of course, the "Bone Eater's Well," which was at one point in time used to discard the bones of demons. But the bones were… moving. They somehow repositioned themselves to form a demon. Flesh grew over the bones. Lady Centipede was revived.

Of course this didn't alter the half demon's plans. He practically sliced the demon in half with his free hand, and the flesh disappeared, leaving the bones to scatter through the nothingness. But not before he heard the demon mutter "Give me the jewel… The jewel of four souls." After that, however, the hanyou wasted no time in assuring that the demon would no longer need the jewel, as it would be dead. Well, that's what he thought, anyways.

When the light disappeared, he looked up to see a wooden plank covering the opening of the well, and jumped up, crashing his fist into the wood, causing chips and sutras to fly everywhere.

"Sutras?" the hanyou muttered. "What; did they think they could trap me down there? Keh. I'll show them who's boss. I'll-"

He looked around. "Wasn't this a forest a few minutes ago?"

Instead of trees there was a roof and four walls, a doorway in one of them. He walked through it only to find a setting even more puzzling. There were a bunch of small shrine houses all spread out, connected with a dirt road. One way down the road there were stairs, and the other way was a two-story house that looked nothing like the houses in the village, or any village, which were either one-room huts or large castles.

"Where the hell am I?"

* * *

"Help! Someone help!" the young boy called out. He was around ten years old with short, jet-black hair parted in the front. He stood by his older sister, who was lying on the sidewalk. He had moved her off of the street after she had been hit by a passing car, the driver not even noticing that she was there or had been hit and driving off without a glance.

The girl had jet-black hair as well, only down to her mid-back instead of her ears. She had beautiful brown eyes that turned almost gold in some lighting, and she wore a sailor uniform which was green and white. Although she was lying there looking quite dead, everyone on the street seemed too busy to help the poor girl, despite her younger brother's efforts at acquiring a person to help.

The boy stood there, almost hopeless by now, watching the people walk by, some on their cellphones and some on their way to school. Not even anyone from the school which the girl attended stopped to help. The boy had only been there because he had been looking for the cat, which had walked over to the girl and sat beside her after she had been hit. But one strange-looking person happened to be walking on the sidewalk, and as Sota saw him he couldn't look away. He looked like a character straight out of one of his video games. He had long, silver hair, longer than the boy's sister's hair, and wore a bright red haori, which had very poofy pants and long sleeves like a kimono. In his hand was a strange-looking object to fit with the strange-looking man, and the purple sphere glowed with radiance that seemed so pure and strange to the hanyou.

The odd-looking pedestrian looked over at the girl lying on the street. Ah, his eyes were pure gold! The sunlight glinted off of them, making them shine. He stopped a stared at the girl, almost causing traffic for the pedestrians who weren't looking where they were going. But he stopped to look at her for more than a glance, unlike the majority of the people on the streets-or, er, sidewalks- of Tokyo, and that was enough for the boy.

"Sir, will you please help my sister?!" the boy asked in panic, tugging at the demon's sleeve.

The hanyou yanked his sleeve away and stared at the boy, his mouth turned down into a small frown with a hint of confusion in his eyes. He then looked back at the girl after staring at the boy for a few seconds, and then back to the boy. "Why the hell should I help a human?" he asked.

"W-well because it's the nice thing to do," the boy replied, surprised by his answer. "Please; you look strong enough to at least carry her to the hospital! Or wait with her while I go get mom!"

"Keh; there's no point. What happened to her, anyways? 'She get hit by one of those shiny things?" he asked, pointing to the cars zooming past on the road.

"Yes! Please, sir. You have to help her!"

The demon let out a slight sigh, looking to the girl once more and then back to the boy. "Where's this 'hospital' you spoke of?" he asked surprised by his own words.

"I-it's that way," the boy replied, pointing down the sidewalk. "It's on the right; there's a red cross-symbol on it." While he gave directions the hanyou picked up the girl in his arms, and as soon as he finished he leaped into the air and began jumping through the crowd in long distances with high altitudes. When he reached the tall white building he burst through the door, almost breaking the glass, and walked right up to the counter, the girl still in his arms and the jewel still in his hand.

A few minutes later the boy ran in through the door and minutes after that the boy and the hanyou were standing in a hospital room, the girl in a bed with her brother kneeling down beside her and the half demon standing near the back of the room, his arms crossed.

* * *

_**GUYS! IDK HOW I CAME UP WITH THIS! Anyways I might end up updating often and I might not. It depends, but I'll try to continue this story because at least I think it's a good idea and I hope you all think that too! Please review because I'd like to know how you all think about this idea and also my writing style in general. Hope you enjoyed it! -Panda**_


End file.
